


Crimson Peak - Not a delicate butterfly

by littlemissdeath



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Fingering, Bed-Wetting, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Piss, Sub Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith seduces Thomas and he finds out about sex without strings attached. Femdom, fingering, handjobs, humiliation, piss, adbl, Thomas bed wetting. Edith has her play thing in Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak - Not a delicate butterfly

He first caught her eye at her father's office. He tried to put on a brave face. She saw right through him. he was doing all he could to maintain his composure after the berating by Carter. "Your hands are soft. "Thomas looked down at his hands and felt how firm Carter's were. "Just like a woman's." He stabbed. Thomas looked up sharply. His lower lip dropped in both a sign of anger and fear. He had lost another deal.

He really felt like this was going to be the one. Lucile humoured him and let him try looking for investors. Now he would have to do it her way. He would have to marry another rich lonely woman and keep her happy till she gave him money.

He stepped back and tried one last time to make an impassioned speech to get Mr Cushing on side. Edith looked on. Her father destroyed this man for no real reason. She took pity on him. She saw something in Thomas.

The council all stood and left the room. Leaving Thomas behind to pack up his effects. He slowly wheeled his case out. Contemplating what he was to do now. He stood in the hall and overheard Edith and her father talking.

"Father, that was harsh. I think you have become more stubborn over the years."

"Nonsense. I am just not squandering our fortune. Look Edith, since your mother died, I have promised to keep you safe and protect your interests." He patted her shoulders.

"I don't need protecting." She was strong willed but would often play the damsel in public.

"Are you coming to the McMichael's tonight?"

"No father, you and Alan have fun." She smiled and took his hand. She kissed his cheek and returned to her desk. Thomas watched her head down the hall. He Watched her from the side and bit his lip in anticipation. He smiled and took his bags and left to go find Lucile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucile sat in the carriage with Thomas. "Are you sure she will be by herself?"

"Yes, she isn't coming to the function. I will have time to talk to her without her father around." Thomas stepped out of the carriage.

"Now, be commanding and dominant. Force her to go with you."

"Ok." He was hesitant he didn't like being as demanding as Lucile. He was never very good at acting. He stumbled when he had to lie or had to do something he was not comfortable with. He was far from comfortable. He wanted to talk to her.

"Now, are you going to be alright talking to her by yourself? Do you want me to talk to her first?" Lucile brushed his curls from his face and got him to raise up his chin and look at her. "You know how hard you find it to talk to women."

"No, I want to try this on my own." Thomas tried to sound confident.

"I will see you at the party then." She kissed him softly and he felt better. She squeezed his bottom slightly and he blushed. He waved her off and he headed to the door.

He knocked nervously. The maid opened the door.

"Good evening, Sir Thomas Sharpe here to see Miss Edith Cushing." He bowed.

"The master is away." She went to close the door. Thomas stopped her.

"I'm not here to see Carter. Please inform your ladyship I wish to talk to her." he stepped in and wiped his damp hair from his face. He held his top hat with gloved hands and walked over to the chair near the stairs. "I will wait here for you to fetch her."

"Yes Sir." She bowed and went up to Edith's room. "Milady, you have a visitor."

"Who could be visiting? My father is not here."

"I know, its Sir Thomas Sharpe, he wants to see you."

"Me?" She smiled and put her over dress on and walked confidently down the stairs. She like what she saw today and knew she could get what she wanted from this man. She love Alan but he was mental very strong and intelligent like her. She didn't want to be seen as the weak girl. Alan didn't see her as that, but she wanted to test herself.

She lightly placed her hand on the rail and proudly walked down the staircase. She saw the timid little man sitting with wet hair and a damp tux. "Sir Thomas Sharpe." She loudly announced. He stood suddenly and went to the base of the stairs to pay homage to her.

"Edith, I need your help."

"Aren't you meant to be at the McMichael's?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come see you." He blushed.

"How did you know I was here alone?"

"I waited for your father to leave." He hung his head and bashfully admitted." I was hoping you would come tonight." She pondered his comment. Then when she saw her maid had gone out of earshot she smiled.

"Perhaps, but as you can see I am not at all dressed for such a function." She held out her hand and he took it. "I think you should come talk to me..." she turned to walk up the stairs and take him with her. "Before I cum tonight." She whispered.

He did not notice she did not use the same word or context he was thinking of. He just blindly followed her. He rubbed his gloved hands together nervously as she opened the door to her room.

"Now, I think we should make sure you are ready then I will consider if I should accompany you."

"I'm sorry I do not understand. Is this not the dress code for this evening?" he looked down at his tux and worried. She reached over and tugged his bow tie, pulling it open. He didn't understand and found himself being pulled into the room by her. She closed the door and locked it.

He became uncomfortable and nervously looked around. "Ah, Miss Cushing, I don't know if I am permitted in your chambers without a chaperone." He went to open the door. She gripped his jacket and pushed him further into the room. He found himself forced down and now sitting on the bed. She then passionately kissed him. He was in shock.

He was not expecting such action. He didn't know she was strong like Lucile. He felt like he had to obey her. He melted into her kiss. It was nothing like his sister's. This was gentle and firm, she cupped his cheek and he moaned softly in appreciation.

Thomas then gasped as he felt her suddenly grab him between the legs and start to fondle him. He grabbed her wrist to stop her but was so overwhelmed. The kiss was intoxicating and he felt himself get hard. Much quicker than Lucile. He felt his heart race and he felt scared. He started to cry silent tears. Edith broke off the kiss and saw how distressed he was.

"Was that your first kiss?" she coldly asked.

"No, yes... I ..." he had never kissed anyone other than Lucile for a long time, then he was permitted to kiss the woman who he had to marry. But how she touched him, that terrified him. He thought that was something only Lucile did. No other woman had even made such a move on him.

"Oh poor darling, you are inexperienced aren't you." she took her hanky and wiped his tears. He stood and wanted to leave. She blocked his path to the exit. He turned on the spot looking for an escape. He darted into the bathroom. She followed and he was trapped.

"I'm sorry I just.." He put his hands over his crotch to try hid his erection.

"I think you need to be educated." She moved towards him. "Now take off your pants. I don't want them to get messy."

He paused and didn't know what to do. He placed his hands on his cummerbund but stopped.

"Did you not hear me?" she grew louder. "Strip." He bit his lip as he did what he was told. He then started to sob. She was just like Lucile. Ordering him and scaring him.

"I want to go home."

"Not yet." She began to help him undress. He stood shaking as she took off his shoes and then slipped down his pants.

He stood in his underwear and was now holding himself. He then begged in earnest.

"Please, I'll be good." He cried.

"I know Thomas." She moved closer and he stepped back on the cold tiles. He was scared that she was going to hurt him. He then looked down.

"Oh no." He sobbed. She looked down and saw a little trickle through his hands and a dark patch form on his pants. He continued to wet himself as she watched him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried. She held open her arms and she gave him a firm hug.

"It's Ok darling, you haven't done anything wrong." She led him away from the mess and took off his wet pants. She turned on the tap and began to rinse them in the sink. She wrung them out and then hung them on the towel rack.

She took up a wash cloth and put it under the warm water. She put the pug in the sink and then moved over to him. "Let's get you cleaned up." She took his hands and began to wipe them off. She placed the soap cake in his hand and rubbed it. She then placed it on the sink and got him to submerge his hands.

Edith then took the wet cloth and began to rub down his thighs. She moved inside and got him to spread his legs a bit. She then began to roughly scrub his genitals. When she finished washing him she took a towel and began to thoroughly dry him. She brought him back to the bedroom.

Thomas wiped his eyes as he felt better that she didn't scold him. Lucile would have. She often said she had to smack him as he had done something wrong. This woman didn't punish, she comforted him. He sat down and she opened up the towel around his waist.

"Now Thomas, Ii think we need to make you feel better." She griped the base of his semi and he moaned. He then used her other hand to fondle his head. He reached down and grabbed himself. He couldn't help it. He felt his blood rush. "Oh do you like that?"

"Yes.. I.." he had trouble talking. She then put a lotion on her hands and they moved up and down smooth and fast along his shaft. He grabbed her puffy dress arms firmly. He held on of dear life as she pumped him. He buried his face in her hair and moaned as she pulled him hard. "I think.. I.. oh!"

She put the towel over him to stop him making a mess. He sobbed and he relaxed his grip. "I'm sorry."

"Why? That was good." She lifted his chin and kissed him softly. "Did that not feel good?"

"It did but." Thomas blushed. "Am I.. I just think we. I didn't know I was allowed to do that with anyone." He placed his hands on himself.

"Of course you can. I would hope you would want to do that all the time." She kissed him again and then slipped her hand down on his towel and started to gently fondle him. "If you want me to, I can show you some other ways to feel good too."

"I would like that." He blushed and then kissed her awkwardly.

"Ok, first things first." She stood up and began to undress partially. She kept her petty coat on and then stepped into a ball gown. She turned her head slightly and gestured to him. "Do me up darling." He got up suddenly and obliged. She turned back and fixed her hair. She then twirled for him.

"So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." He whispered. She moved towards him and grabbed his cock as she kissed him deeply. He was taller but she was the one in control. He grabbed her waist and began to kiss her deeply. This felt so good.

"Well then let's get you dressed for the party." She picked up his pants and handed them to him.

"I don't have dry underwear." He commented.

"You don't have to wear any." She held open his pants and he shook his head.

"No, I need to wear them. I don't want to get in trouble." He was determined not to break the rules.

"Ok." She walked over to her draws and found some of her bloomers. "Here, you can wear these." They were plain and apart from a bit of lace around the thigh hem, they look like his. He slipped into them and quickly put his trousers on. She fixed his bow tie and kissed his cheek. "There, you look quite handsome."

"Thank you." he blushed. He like this constant praise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room stopped as he escorted her in. he took her coat and he felt the glare from her father. She patted his arm in reassurance and then whispered to him.

"Don't worry about my father, he will not harm you. I will protect you." she reassured him. Alan forced a smile at the sight of Edith on another man's arm. Especially the man she dismissed earlier to his mother.

Lucile leaned in and kiss him. He pushed forward to prolong it but Lucile broke it off. He thought it must have been cause they were in public. Then she glared at him and he knew it was cause he was with the girl she had not chosen. Lucile led her brother away to Mrs McMichael.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas smiled with a cheeky excitement. The crowd was happy and clapped after their demonstration. Except for her father and Eunice. He escorted Edith to the dining room and sat beside her. Even though the name plate did not have her positioned next to him. No one was going to correct him. He had money and a title. He was their guest. But mostly no one noticed or even cared.

The food was laid out on the table. It was a large feast with all manner of beasts and sides. The meal was filling and the room was filled with loud conversation and laughter. Lucile sat next to Alan and they both exchanged a knowing look that they both didn't approve of Thomas' choice in Edith. For their own reasons though.

Edith decided to test Thomas' loyalty. She slipped her hand under the large tablecloth and onto Thomas' thigh. He turned to her as he felt her. He gasped then smiled as she began to slip her hand towards his groin. She gently squeezed him and then let him go. He looked over to her then around the table to see if anyone saw.

She then moved her hand up and began to undo his pants. He wanted to stop her but she quickly pulled his cock free. It was fairly easy to do since he was hard. She ran one finger nail up the length and he bit his lip hard, trying to maintain composure. He closed his eyes and she kept going. He banged his fist on the table and then suddenly opened his eyes.

"Oh that is good wine." He tried to cover it. She chuckled and then gripped his head firmly and rubbed her finger along his slit. He grabbed her wrist tightly. "No." He whispered to her. She acknowledged and released him and pushed him back in his pants. He fixed his pants and pretended to fix his napkin as a cover.

She resumed eating and talking to other guest. Thomas blushed as he was so close to cumming. He didn't know what to do. He patted his mouth with his napkin and then placed his hands in his lap. She subtlety brought her hand down and took his hand. She pulled it over towards her.

He then felt she had pulled up her dress and his hand was now on her bare thigh. He coughed slightly. She smiled and he quickly sipped a drink to distract him. She then gripped his hand around his fingers and moved him up and between her legs. He nearly jumped as his fingers touched her heat.

She calmly spread her legs further and rubbed his fingers against her wet slit. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Are you ok Thomas."

"I .. please.." he leaned in to whisper. "Can we go somewhere away from these people?" she then let his hand go and she picked up her glass and stood.

"I would like to propose a toast to Sir Thomas Sharpe." She turned to him and smiled. "It it's wonderful that you are here tonight and I hope you will cum to many more functions." She smiled seductively.

"Here here." A gentleman nearby raised his glass. He raised his glass but didn't stand.

They sat and then commenced desert. Thomas was still very turned on and unsure what to do about it. He couldn't get up, he feared people would see. Although her underwear was a little tighter than his and keeping him under a bit of control.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The table was being cleared and guest broke off to various groups to discuss things. Thomas stayed seated next to Edith. He kept drinking to try to feel better.

"Thomas, I think you may have had too much drink tonight."

"Possibly, but I want to try and suppress what I feel." He hung his head and broke off eye contact.

"Ok, well how about you escort me out but I will lead so I will block any vision others may have of your 'reaction' to my company." She held out her hand and he took it.

He walked her towards the stairwell. A butler came and handed them their coats. He helped her with hers and then slipped his on. He still kept her in front of his body. She took his hand and he held her tightly. She walked him down the stairs and stopped. They realised there was no one around. She smiled at him and then leaned in to whisper.

"Darling, would you like to go somewhere now?"

"Like.. are you?" He stuttered as she moved close to him and then rubbed the front of his pants. Teasing his erection.

"Down here. There will be no one." She led him to the back of the house and up the narrow servants stairs. She escorted him to the bedrooms. She turned the door handle without caring if there was anyone on the other side.

There was no one. Thomas' heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to be caught, but this seemed to add to the thrill. It was Eunice's room. Edith was about to plunge the knife in further by taking Thomas in her bed.

She reached down and pulled open his pants. She stroked him hard and kissed him deeply. She walked him back till he fell back on the bed. She climbed up on him and straddled him. She reached under her dress and grabbed his cock. He moaned and glanced over at the door to see if anyone was coming. She then began to run his head against her wet pussy. He moaned loudly and she then pushed herself down on him.

"Oh! Your... Ah! You're not wearing underwear." Thomas grabbed her and she began to moved her hips back and forth on him. Grinding him. "Edith!" he cried out. He looked over at the door.

"Look at me, there is no one there." She calmed him.

"But I didn't lock the door." He panicked. She then increased her pace.

"Well I guess we will have to be quick." She leaned forward and kissed him as she grinded against him. He moaned and couldn't keep up with her pace. He broke off the kiss.

"Wait, I'm cumming, I'm cumming..." he gasped. She just smiled and pushed down hard against him then suddenly pulled out. She quickly climbed off him and Thomas gripped himself. He shot his sticky load on the bed covers. He panted hard as he tried to catch his breath. She kissed him on the cheek and then helped him to his feet. She then remade the bed and the stain was not obvious with the disruptive pattern of the covers.

Thomas looked down at his mess and then at her. "Are we leaving that?"

"Consider it your gift to Eunice. After all she was probably hoping to bed you and you be her husband." She led him out of the room.

"I think my sister has kind of set up the union. I think they were pissed that i did not dance with her, let alone arriving with you." he explained.

"Do you want to marry her?" Edith tested him.

"No. I don't even know her, let alone like her." Thomas quickly answered. He hated that his sister picked these women.

"Well I won't force you to marry anyone." She kissed his cheek and then wiped his brow. He was flushed and still exhausted from being on edge all night. He was happy though. He clutched her hand as they walked down the stairs to the back of the house. The found a quiet room, Thomas took off her coat and placed it over a chair. They sat a few meters apart and Thomas picked up one of the books on the small coffee table.

He began to read and she found a book to read herself. They both sat quietly and tried to get their heart rates down before being seen.

"Edith, what are you reading?"

"I think it's a book on economics. And you?"

"It's about bird species of the nearby forest." They looked at each other then back at their books. Then a figure appear in the doorway and began watching them. Thomas looked up from his book then Edith. It was Eunice. She looked at first with scorn then realised they were just reading and weren't even in close proximity. Thomas saw her face calm. Edith smiled.

"Good evening Entice. We were just taking some quiet time to read rather than the drunken revelry. Is that what you were doing? Tyring to find some quiet in the house?"

"Oh. Well." She wasn't but she decided she would try interfere. "Thomas, I was wondering if you would like some tea?"

"Oh. I think I have drunk all I should tonight. Thank you for the kind offer."

"I would like some." Edith interfered.

"I didn't ask you." Eunice snapped. Edith was expecting that.

Edith turned to Thomas. "Darling it is late, I think you should take me home." He stood up and took her hand.

"Yes, I must get you to bed." Thomas blushed and realised what he said. He then tried to fix it. "Ah your father will want you back in your room safe and sound. I shall ask if he is ready to travel with us." He quickly stuttered as he grabbed her coat. He bowed and left the room. Eunice stared at him and wondered.

"Thank you Thomas." Edith began to follow him but Eunice blocked her path. "If you would excuse me."

"No. I will not let you try and get his affections. His first kiss will be with me!" she growled.

"Oh is that so?" Edith smiled cruelly. "I think you have long missed that opportunity."

"I mean, he is going to kiss me before you." she snapped realising that he would have kiss someone already in his 34 years of life.

"Only a kiss? Ok you may get him to kiss you, but it is now after I have touched his lips." She almost laughed. "And he has even touched mine.." she then asserted her claim on him. "and not the ones you see and not with his mouth." She pushed past Eunice and went after Thomas.

She didn't like that. She grabbed Edith's sleeve. "What are you saying?" she didn't want to hear it but she had to.

"Just this when he is farewelled and he takes your hand to kiss it as a gentleman, you will smell my cunny." She smacked away Eunice's hand and walked back to the ball room. Eunice stood in shock. She hurried after her. She saw her standing with her father.

"Father, I think we should go home. It is very late and I don't want to be at the mercy of .." she leaned in to whisper. "Well I know these men are your friends and they are of the right class, but they too are driven by baser instincts and urges that are reviled when they are intoxicated. I don't want to be alone without you." she played the chaste daughter.

"Oh, my. Edith that won't happen." He looked around and realised that the men in the room were drunk and could take advantage of her. "No. I will protect you and get you home."

Thomas walked over and held up her coat and she slowly turned her back to him to let him put it over her shoulders. Her father glared at him and feared he was like the other men.

"It ok Thomas, I will take it from here." He stepped in and went to escort her out.

"It's ok daddy." She played her little girl card by calling him that. "Sir Thomas is been a gentleman and has not even kissed my hand tonight. I have told him that he would have to ask you if he can do that."

Carter turned to him and saw the shyness in his eyes. He wondered if this was a play or he was really so innocent. Eunice walked up with her mother to them.

"Mother, why don't you ask Sir Thomas to stay?" Eunice was convinced that Edith was lying to get her to back off. She had known her for years and she was never able to really talk to men, just her brother Alan. She did not realise that Edith was a better pokerface than she thought.

Thomas turned and was taken back. "I couldn't impose such a thing." He bowed. He held out his hand and Mrs McMichael took it. He was nervous. Carter saw this. He remembered how soft his hands were. He was hesitant about kissing her hand. Alan came over and saw that they were farewelling.

"Are you going?" He interrupted.

"For now." He smiled. He firmly shook Alan's hand and then hugged him. Carter squinted his eyes. He began to think that Thomas was more comfortable with men. And his feminie nature leading him to quickly jump to conclusions about why he was unmarried. He trusted Edith in his ventures and this only confirmed his suspicions that he was homosexual and would not make a move on his daughter.

He exhaled in uneasy relief. He was happy as he knew she would not be taken advantage of, but homosexuals were to be jailed. He decided to see how this played out. He then began to think about her affections towards him. He thought if she found out his sexual orientations she would be heartbroken and not become interested in any men and stay at home, safe.

"Father? You have gone quiet." She nudged him as he broke out of his thoughts.

"Yes dear, I think Sir Thomas should come home and stay in our guest room. He would be more comfortable I think, and it would be easier for us to discuss business in the morning."

Thomas was shocked at the change of heart of Carter. He practically destroyed him in the conference. He was happy, and a little drunk. He then went to embrace Carter but he held up his arm and stopped him with force to his shoulder. He turned it into a hand shake with his other hand.

"Then it's settled." Thomas smiled. Eunice tugged her mother's arm in protest. Edith was then escorted out by her father and Thomas on either arm. She turned back to see Eunice and smiled slightly before placing her head against Thomas' arm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the house and Carter was wondering if this was such a good idea. He looked at how nervous Thomas was around Edith. He shied from her touches and held his hands to his front and didn't let her take his hand.

"Alice, have the staff prepare the guess bedroom for Sir Thomas." Carter handed his butler his top hat and gloves. "Edith, I will see you in the morning darling." He kissed her cheek and she smiled and headed up the stairs with her maid.

Thomas stood unsure of everything. He knew he was drunk but didn't know if this was just his imagination. Carter clamped a hand hard on the back of his neck. He leaned in. "I know what you are."

Thomas swallowed. He was scared of the powerful grip.

"I'm only letting you stay as I know my daughter has nothing to fear from you. Your feminie features and fear of intimacy with women." he shook him slightly and became menacing. "If you even try to make a move towards me or are caught with any men alone, I will personal drag you to gaol where they can publicly chop off your cock, sodamite!" he growled. Thomas didn't get the context at first. Just the last bit.

"Yes Sir." He nodded and a single tear roll down his face. He then tried to hold on, but he slightly wet his pants. It wasn't enough to be noticeable on his dark trousers nor leave a puddle on the floor.

"Good. Now go to your room."

Thomas walked slowly up the stairs and to the guest room. It was on the same floor as Edith's. She peered out her door to see him upset and head hung as he walked into his room. Something had upset him. She knew her father has said something to him. This time he wasn't in the safety of board room with others. He was one on one and his full wrath could be inflicted.

Thomas closed his door and walked over to his bed and clutched the pillow. The door pushed open.

"Thomas?" she walked over to see him sobbing. "Darling? Whets wrong?"

He dropped the pillow and embraced her. "Oh help me!" she cupped the back of his head and ran her fingers through his curls.

"What happened? What did my father say?"

"Just that he threatened to remove that which makes him me a man." He sobbed into her neck. "He said he would do it if he caught m with a man in my bed." Thomas leaned back to look into her eyes. "I don't understand. He called me a sodomite."

"I will speak to him."

"No don't!" Thomas gripped her arms. "I don't want more trouble."

"Thomas. I think I have a plan. He thinks you interested in men and not me, that why he lets you stay." Edith kissed him softly and he wiped his tears. "Keep up this rouse and you can stay." She then kissed him deeply.

"Lie? But If he thinks me homosexual, then..." he gasped. "I can be alone with you and he won't suspect or affections." He smiled. She then slipped her hand down to his pants and commenced touching him.

"Oh Thomas, you wet your pants." she sounded disappointed. "Well. Let's get you cleaned up. She began to undress him. He stood naked and began to play with himself a bit. "No darling. Not tonight. My father will be going to bed soon and I must be in my room when he does." She pulled back the covers and then went through the draws.

"What will happen to me?"

"You just go to bed. I will clean your pants and return them to you in the morning." She walked over to him with a towel and folded it up and placed it on the bed. "Now sit down on this." He complied. She pulled it up between his legs and fastened it into a nappy. She kissed his cheek and helped him to lay down. "Just in case you have another accident."

"I don't want to wet my bed." Thomas held himself through his cloth nappy.

"I know. But you may do. Now. Go to sleep. I will come change you in the morning." She kissed his forehead as she tucked him in.

"Good night Edith."

"Good night my darling Thomas. Dream well, and remember, tomorrow I will play with you some more. I know how you like to cum at my hands." She smiled seductively. He smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"I will let you be inside me again if you want."

"I do!" he almost shouted too loud. She blew him a kiss and returned to her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke before the sun. He slipped his hands down and began to fondle himself. He could feel the pressure building. He wanted to piss. He moaned softly as he then pulled off the covers. He sat up and looked down and the nappy. He could see his erection bulging. He squeezed himself and licked his lips. This felt so good.

He didn't know why. Maybe cause it was taboo. He then squeezed his thighs together as the urge to pee was starting to build. He climbed off the bed and peered underneath. He pulled out the chamber pot.

"What are you doing?" he heard Edith's voice from behind him.

"I didn't wet my nappy. I was going to.."

"No." She closed the door and moved towards him. He went to unfasten his nappy. "I said no."

"What?" he looked up at her. He was on his knees and holding the front of his nappy as he was just about to urinate in the pot.

"Sit on the pot." She placed her hand on his shoulder softly. "Don't take off your nappy." He looked up at her confused.

"But.."

"I want you to sit on the chamber pot and wet your nappy Thomas."

"But..I.." he shook his head. He really had to go now and raised he might not be able to take off his nappy. He nodded and then quickly sat down over it and felt the sudden release. He pissed hard and his nappy began to leak. The room echoed with the tinkling sound of his little stream hitting the metal bowl. He moaned as the stream got thicker.

"Good boy." She kissed his lips. He sobbed and then she squeezed the front of his wet nappy as he continued to piss. "Oh, you are a little hard. Well I might have to help you there." He moaned as she squeezed and fondled him.

"I want to cum." He moaned. She unfastened his nappy and helped him stand up. She pushed him down on the bed on his back. She then sat next to him and began to grab him and pull him fast. He painted as he quickly got hard. He gripped the bed sheets as she pulled him fast. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Are you close darling?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

"Yes!" he cried out. She then saw him shoot his load up over his chest. She let him go and his cock twitch and dripped in cum. He slid his hand down to touch himself.

She grabbed the nappy and wiped his chest with a dry part. "Good boy." She got up and took the nappy with her. "Now, get washed up and I will see you at breakfast. Father will be awake at 7. She looked over at the clock. "That gives you an hour."


End file.
